Existence
by baybeeblah
Summary: Two years after peace was promised on Earth, a new war has begun between two corrupt rivals. Who is the mysterious girl who might be the cause? First fanfic!
1. Attack

AN: hey, everyone… this story has been saved up inside me for a long time, now… it finally came out :whew: I hope u guys like it, I will work hard to please you - …this is my first fanfic, by the way …I hope you'll consider that as an excuse if this story turns out reallyyyyyy baaaddd…hee hee… Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Gundam Wing or any of its characters stuff, but I do own "Ari". - 

Chapter One – Attack 

"If I can have everyone's attention for a moment," said a man through a microphone, towards the large crowd at the Grand Hall, "I want to welcome you all again to Polaris's Anniversary, and as to help us commemorate our hard-working employees, the President of Polaris's daughter, will sing her lovely heart out for us." He turned, and gestured for someone behind the silk, red curtains. "Please give your hands a big welcome to Ms. Ari Deveaux!" He stepped from the mic stand, giving a thunderous clap, along with the audience, to the girl who now stepped from the curtains.

The clacks of her white stilettos mixed with the audience's clatter. She wore a thin, pastel pink skirt, and an off-shoulder white blouse that buttoned up to her chest. It dipped at her breasts, revealing a small cleavage. The puffs of the sleeves touched gently at her milky white skin. Her dark almost black, brown hair was tied into an elegant bun and her long bangs were swept to the side. Her face was doll-shaped, and her eyes slanted in such gentleness, as if a halo surrounded her head.

She held the small mic in her hand, and lifted it to her cherry blossom lips. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a deep shade of blue. Her lips parted, and from it came a melodious sound. She sang like a choir of angels, her voice tinkling at every note. She smiled sweetly, feeling the power of eyes set upon her.

Among the audience, behind the first row of decorative circular tables, sat five guys, and two girls dressed formally for the occasion. They focused their attention to the singing girl, a calm silence among them. The boy with the long, brown, braided hair shifted in his chair.

"She sure is cute," he whispered to the one beside him.

The boy beside him had platinum blonde hair, which touched the tips of his eyelashes, and his face had a puppy-dog look about them. He smiled amusingly at his American friend.

"She has a really pretty voice, don't you think?" The blonde boy replied.

The jet-black haired Chinese one, leaned over.

"Maybe you two should be quiet, or we won't even get to hear her voice," he whispered sharply.

Ari felt her surroundings gradually disappear. She felt herself grow higher within every turn of each note.

"I hope it would happen again…The precious times that passed by…Why did it happen like this?…Did all of your feelings for me disappear?….

"If only I can forget you…I won't suffer anymore…If only I can resist you…I don't have to keep coming to you anymore…If only I can…

"I hope it would happen again…I hope that you can finally notice my feelings…The past, the present, the future… There really is no other love…

"If only I can forget you…I won't suffer anymore…If only I can resist you…I don't have to keep coming to you anymore…If only—"

She stopped. The silence crept upon her body, as she turned to look above her. Her arms hung beside her. She heard the audience's sudden mutterings and whispers. Their came gasps from below, but she ignored them. She stared at the far corner of the roof, a blank look coming across her face.

"What's up with her?" Said the boy with the braided hair.

"She's looking at something," said the boy with hair covering over half his face.

The host came up to the stage, and wagged a hand in front of her. "Hello? You're ruining the show! Hey, snap out of it!"

Ari's head turned slowly, as if a rock was caught between her bones. She stared at the end wall, and with an echoing thump, the mic fell from her hands. The crowd gasped unison. At that point, there came a rumble from above, a slight hum.

The boy with the sharp look and ruffled dark brown hair, stood up. He stared at the roof, intently. "Something's coming," he said in a husky whisper.

"It sounds like a mobile suit," said Trowa, emotion gone from his face and voice.

"A mobile!" Cried Duo, standing up.

"But, what… how can there be a mobile suit?" Asked Quatre, with a worried-stricken face.

"Hmph. I don't think they're here to congratulate anyone," said Wufei, eyebrows furrowed.

"If that's the case, we have to get out of here," said a girl beside Heero; her mousy brown, straight hair reaching past her shoulders, and bangs shooting across her forehead.

The sound grew closer, with each second. Suddenly the rumbles stopped. Anxiously, the mass waited for a response. There came one, and it was not what they expected. The walls came to a sudden fell; blocks of cement fell to the ground, as the mobile suit blasted through.

As instinct, the crowd fell into pandemonium, running and screaming as they were met with a crashing defeat. Each corner was destroyed by the huge machines, the mass of people ending in a panic, as they found they had nowhere to run.

The mobile suits were colossal, reaching up to over a 100 feet, in height, and 200 feet in width. Its metals collided with each other: green plates topped with silver armor, and red and black trimmings. There humongous arms cranked out to destroy. Their heads were barely seen beneath the metallic shoulders pointing high, like a needle.

The five boys, watched intently, helping the crowd find an exit. Relena and Sally, contacted officials, begging for help. They, too, ran, swiftly trying to find an exit eligible for the group. Quatre watched, horrified, as his way was blocked with a sudden blast. Rocks hit the ground, barely missing him. He backed away, quickly, barely missing his fate.

Ari stood on the stage, being shaken from her hypnotized state, as two of her father's bodyguards carried her out to safety.

"Wh-what's going on?" She yelled, noticing the catastrophe happen before her eyes.

Columns fell to an echoing grumble, as the five boys were suddenly separated. Quatre and Duo, were left to the main hall exit, as Trowa and Sally were left to the right hall exit. Wufei was left to the front entrance, but it was blocked by a colossal column block. Heero and Relena had only the back way to go through. It was fortunate for them, however, to have walkie-talkies cramped in their pockets.

Quatre reached for his, as he contacted Heero. "Where are you?"

"Relena and I are looking for an alternate exit," came his reply, "I advise that you do the same." He clicked off, and Quatre stared at Duo questioningly.

"Well, come on, then!" Cried Duo, running ahead of him.

They ran, checking each corridor for an outlet. As they passed almost five of them, the same scene came to view: a heap of cement crumbled into pieces. Duo growled in frustration, as Quatre hurried along behind him, anxiety blanketing his face.

"What the hell—hey! There's a hallway down here, Quatre," Duo yelled, stopping abruptly. The passageway he stared at, turned to the left, and above it was the flickering light of the word, "exit". He ran in, a smirk planted on his mouth.

"Quatre," came Duo's faint voice, as he disappeared from view, "contact the rest and tell them we found an ex—ah!" Quatre stood outside corridor, catching his breath. His eyes widened in shock at Duo's scream.

"Duo!" He yelled. He heard the crash and grumble of rocks, as he made his way inside.

"Quatre, I'm alright! I made it to the other side! Get out of here before the mobile finds you!"

"Okay." He ran back, panting from worry and surprise. He ran outside, contacting Heero again.

"Heero," came his breathless voice, "I think Duo is outside!"

"He already told me, we're coming his way," replied Heero's intent tone. He cut off, once again, as Quatre ran faster, impatient to find an exit.

Ari ran, searching for her father. She was separated from her body guards, when two mobiles blocked their way. She ran, now, her courage running short, as she found herself running through a twisted maze. Sweat dotted her brow, and her breath was shallow. Stray hairs floundered around her face, as her elegant bun was now loose hair. Her head twisted in all directions, eyeing the same picture of rocks crumbled to the ground.

Suddenly, she came to loud halt, as she ran into something with a thump. She was pushed to floor by the force of her momentum, and the crash. She winced in pain as her back crashed onto the cracked tile.

Quatre, taken by surprise by the girl who ran into her, rushed to her side. "I—I'm so sorry!" He yelled, helping the girl sit up. She opened her eyes, rubbing her aching back, and stared at him. Quatre gasped. "You're the President's daughter!"

She held onto his arms, using them for support as she struggled to stand. "We…have…to get…out of here…" Her voice was soft and breathless. Quatre straightened himself up.

"I know," he said. He looked compassionately at her, "can you stand?"

"Y-yeah," she replied, looking behind her, "come on."

They ran forward, repeating the same process of searching. There came another crash, but ignored it, as they hurried forward. It wasn't long until they reached a dead end.

"What do we do now?" Asked Ari, searching fretfully for a solution.

"I-I don't know," said Quatre, imitating Ari's look.

In a sudden flash, a mobile blasted through in front of them. Ari yelped in surprise, and grabbed for Quatre's shirt, which was now hanging loosely around his pants. They ran back, avoiding the arms which reached out for their bodies. Its arms flailed around wildly, searching for something to destroy. As they crouched behind the rocks, Ari sprang up.

"He's created a way out for us!" She yelped, rushing out from their hidden position. Quatre grabbed at her arm, and shook his head.

"You can't go past him! It's too dangerous! You'll die before you get through!" He yelled, crying over the deafening crashes.

Ari glanced down at him. "Do you know any other way?"

"…No…"

"It's our only hope, we have to…"

Quatre realized she was right, and nodded in agreement. He held on to her, and ran, avoiding the mobile's arm, which swung swiftly pass. They hid their heads beneath their arms, as chunks of rock flew past, grazing against their skin. They didn't realize they made it through, until the mobile's hum passed above them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, staring down at Ari, whose body was crouched, as she tried to catch her breath. She nodded in reply.

In the distance, they spotted a man waving his arm wildly at them.

"Hey!" Yelled Duo's voice, gesturing for them to come. Coming from behind him, were the rest of the gang: Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Relena, and Sally.

Quatre laughed joyously, and waved back. "Come on," he said to Ari. She stood, slowly, and ran with him.

"Are you alright?" Asked Wufei, his voice strict.

"The President's daughter! Are you hurt?" Said Relena, eyes wide at the sight of the valuable person.

Ari still couldn't speak, her breath caught in the air, but she shook her head in reply. The gang spoke about the happenings, suspicions in their voice.

"What are mobile suits doing here?" Asked Sally.

"This just isn't right. I thought all of it was over," said Quatre.

"Apparently not," said Heero, he frowned at the thought.

"I've never seen a model like that before. It seemed to be out of place from anything I've seen," said Trowa, emotionless.

"A new model!" Said Duo.

"It seems that they came from outer space, but what the hell are they doing here?" Said Wufei, irritably.

In the distance, there came a faint swoosh of rockets. Ari stood, familiarity coming through her mind. She stared intently at the blurred clutter across. There was something behind there, and she knew what it was. She stood, and ran forward, catching the attention of the group.

"Ah…hey!" Quatre yelled after her, noticing her sudden actions. He ran after her, muscles sore from the commotion he went through today.

Ari pushed some of the rocks away from the heap, and spotted through something. She gasped in surprise, and climbed onto it, panting. She heard muffled footsteps behind her, as Quatre eyed her questioningly.

"What is she doing?" He whispered to himself. He climbed after her, struggling against the harsh material against his body. His eyes grew in surprise at the sight of the jet, preparing its flares.

"Is that-" His voice was cut short, by Ari's reply.

"My father… they left…without me…" She said gaping keenly at the image.

Quatre glanced at her, and wondered at her sudden tone. "Maybe," he began, "they didn't realize you weren't on the jet."

She stared at him, his kind and gentle eyes meeting her similar own. She smiled sweetly, her high cheekbones prominent against her face. "Yeah," she said softly, "you're probably right." Her answer was unconvincing, as her doubts rose inside her.

AN: That wasn't too long, was it? I hoped you like it…even though this is my first fic! If I made any mistakes on anything, please don't hesitate to tell me. I tried to make, my character, Ari the point of this chapter, and I hoped my writing was able to do that. Anyways…I'll type the next chapter soon… TTFN: _tata for now- tigger_ hee! hee!


	2. Protection

AN: This is my next chapter… hope you like it! I haven't had time to plan this one though…so, this chapter will go along as I write…could be bad…

Chapter Two – Protection 

"We'll go ahead and contact a rescue team," said Sally pulling out a phone from her back pocket. Quatre and Ari were heading back, as her father's jet zoomed above them. The whole gang stayed silent as they pondered at what happened.

It was a peculiar thing. Nothing has happened like this for two years now. Actually, as far as they know, there hasn't been an existing mobile suit _since_ two years ago. In the distance, there was a faint sound of helicopter blades.

Relena looked up, and in the dots of light, a gray object hovered towards them. As it neared them, it became clear that it was a helicopter come to rescue them.

"Here they come," said Duo.

Sally turned to Ari, face concerned. "Where's your father?" She yelled over the helicopter's sound.

"He…he left," she replied.

"Was that his jet that passed by a minute ago?"

"Yes…um…he probably thought I was on it already." There was doubt in her voice.

"Do you want to contact him?" She handed out a cell phone.

Ari nodded, taking it into her hands. The helicopter gently landed, sweeping dirt and dust across the group's faces. Relena climbed in first, with the help of Heero, who climbed in second. The rest followed, cramping themselves into the small compartment.

Sally and Ari were left, as Ari waited impatiently on the line. "Is he picking up?" Sally asked.

"No," replied Ari, "the signal's probably lost." For a moment there, she almost believed her lie.

"Well, we can't leave you here. Climb aboard."

The two remaining joined the stuffed group, as the helicopter hovered above the ground. "Where we headed?" The pilot asked, focused on the horizon.

"Head to the lab station," replied Relena, "we need to examine what happened here, and do something before pandemonium breaks loose."

The helicopter's blades turned rapidly, heading to the central part of town. They all sat quietly, strong winds blowing at their intent faces.

The station was surrounded by many of the government buildings. It was hidden beneath its tall neighbors. The pilot spotted the helicopter pad on the roof, and smoothly headed for ground. The eight of them hurried out, heading inside.

The station was an open building, many pipes and tubes along the walls. The roof was high above the many machines laying on the tiled ground below. In the center stood a small staircase, which led to a narrow platform. On it were many computers, and monitors lighted by the red laser underneath.

Without saying a word to each other, the group ran though the vast area, heading to the narrow platform. The walls echoed with their footsteps and anxious breaths.

Sally sat in the middle, facing a huge monitor, which switched on to reveal green grid-lines. Slowly, as she typed on the raised buttons, an outline of a picture appeared. Gradually, it cleared to reveal an event that happened just hours before.

A mobile was stooped over pummeling on a huge column of poles. Sally zoomed in on the picture. The pixels adjusted to the new size, as she repeated the same process five times. The only part of the picture to be seen now were the printed numbers on the shoulder of the mobile suit.

"Look at this," said Sally. They all huddled together around Sally, searching for what she pointed out.

"These numbers," continued Sally, "are not familiar with the database. These models are not from here. And look," she shifted the picture to the right, "this is obviously a doll."

Ari squeezed through, and squinted her eyes at the picture. "Can I see the numbers again?" The picture shifted to left. She looked intently at it, mouthing something in her head. She repeated the numbers out loud, "40T32, why does that sound so familiar?"

She searched through her mind, and gasped as she figured it out. "That code is similar to Centauri's models!" They all looked at her.

She stared back at them. "Centauri is an old rival of Polaris's. Only one could come to Earth when we both resided on the asteroid, Trumek. We obviously one that fight, so it makes sense that they are attacking us. But that was years ago, why are they attacking now?"

"So," said Heero, arms crossed, "what you're basically saying is that Centauri is coming out of the blue, destroying many lives and buildings, to take revenge on Polaris?"

"Um…I guess," she replied.

Before anyone could reply, Relena noticed a call coming through the screen. She pressed a button, and the picture blinked. It was blank for a few seconds, until the President's face popped up.

His hair was dark with traces of gray, combed back to cover baldness. Small spectacles rested on the bridge of his sharp nose. His green eyes slanted slightly, wrinkles covering his face. As he spoke, his thin lips crawled along his skin.

"We have been able to trace your location. Do you have my daughter?" He asked, voice flowing with formality.

Ari faced the screen and faced her father. "Ah, Ari," he began, "I'm glad you are safe. You are in the hands of good people, I believe. They were the ones who helped Earth be what it is today."

The group looked sheepishly at him, except Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. "Are you coming to get me?" Ari asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm sure you've figured it out, but those were Centauri models. I don't know what they're doing here, but I need you to be safe for at least two weeks, until we figure it out."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Everyone, I ask you a favor to take her into custody for the designated time frame."

"You mean, as in her bodyguards?" Duo asked.

"Yes. We will come for her afterwards. Two weeks is plenty enough time for my colleagues to figure out what's going on. Now, I ask of you another favor: do not look into this anymore. Leave it to us, I don't want any interference. Forget what you already know, and leave it to us to remember. Is this understood?"

They answered in agreement, and the President switched off, leaving the screen blank again.

"Well, you heard him," said Sally, eyeing Ari curiously, "you're under our custody now."

"Are we all gonna protect you together?" Quatre asked.

"You mean take turns in keeping her alive?" Trowa said, in his bland voice.

"That can't be, we can't just throw her from place to place, treating her like some type of object," replied Relena.

"So what do you propose we do?" Asked Wufei, irritancy unnoticed in his voice.

"Only one person should keep her," said Heero, "and I'm not going to be the one responsible for her."

"I can't do it," said Duo, "I promised Hilde that I was gonna help her with some operations stuff involving old machinery used in the war."

"Once word spreads on the whole attack, the government's going to be the one responsible to keep things in order," said Relena, "I'm needed."

"I can't leave Catherine alone to take care of the circus," said Trowa, still no emotion in his voice.

"Well, I don't care what your dad says, but I'm heading to Polaris HQ, to look more into this," said Sally.

"And I'm just as interested as her," said Wufei.

The party turned to look at Quatre, who shifted in his position. "I'm not busy," he replied to their stares.

"Well, then, it's settled," said Duo, "you, girl, are staying with good ol' Quatre."

"My companions at my house will come to get me tomorrow, Ari," said Quatre, "is that okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, "it's fine."


End file.
